Zombie Apocalypse in Hetalia
by SkyLove1
Summary: This story does not contain just 4 characters, it contains, America, Canada, France, England, Belarus, Russia, Ukraine, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Poland, Finland, Sweden, Iceland, Norway, Denmark, Italy, Romano, Germany, Prussia, Greece, Turkey, Japan, Sealand, Cuba, Lichtenstein, Switzerland, Austria, Hungary, Spain and China. It does have some side ships so BEWARE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One of the Zombie Apocalypse in Hetalia

There as a quick and heavy knock on the door, "Who the bloody hell could that be?" England stood from his place, setting down the newspaper that he had been reading. It was titled, "New killer disease, how to escape." He didn't quite believe this new, "killer disease", it sounded like something America would make up.

Speak of the devil and he shall come knocking on your door. Alfred's breath was ragged and restrained as if he had just ran a mile or more, he took a breath, trying to gather himself, "Z-zombies, there were zombie at m-my place." The way he spoke surprised Arthur, after all America was supposed to be the hero, correct? So why did he speak with a stuttered pattern, he seemed almost… _scared_.

"Alfred, no one has time for your silly stories." Arthur stated, beginning to shut the door on him when Alfred's strong hand grasped it from that side, forcing it open. "It's not a story!" Francis entered the room with a small glass of wine, not enough to get him drunk though, having heard the commotion, "Mon ami, what's going on in here?" America forced his way through the door, slipping past Arthur into the living room, "There were zombies over at my place, lots of them! They were at the door, the windows, they were just everywhere!"

"Whoa whoa, calm down, explain what happened." Francis sat on the couch, next to Canada who had been sitting there listening to it all. Alfred sat across from him, England finally closing the door and sitting on a separate chair, prepping his foot up on a pillow. "I was just eating some hamburgers, and doing hero stuff, right? And I hear this loud groan at the door and then a bang. When I went to look out the window, I saw a whole herd of zombies!" "Let me stop you there," England broke him off as he opened his mouth to say more, "how do you know it was zombies?"

The American nation shuttered, "Dude, their skin was falling off their bones, they walked really slow and their cloths were all nasty and beat up!"

"It could have been some homeless people with bad skin."

"Then why is it that they chased me? They're bloody and even when you shoot them they keep coming!"

"YOU SHOT ONE?!"

"WHY WOULDN'T I, IT WAS GOING TO KILL ME!"

"IT COULD'VE BEEN A HOMELESS HUMAN AND YOU JUST SHOT IT YO-"

"ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Francis countered, silencing them both with a glare, then turning to Alfred. "I think we should at least take this into consideration." He turned to Matthew who had quietly sat through it all; after all, he was used to the constant bickering of the family. "What do you think Matthieu?" Canada looked at America, tilting his head, "Are you just trying to scare us?" Alfred shook his head, looking to Matthew with intense blue eyes, "I wouldn't do that in this situation, I promise." After a moment the Canadian nation nodded, "I believe him." Alfred let out a small sigh of relief.

"So what do we need to do about it?" Arthur asked, turning solid green eyes to him. America had no time to answer when there was a groan at the door, followed by bangs. "Fuck! We need to go!" He jumped up, turning to England, yanking him up. "Git! My ankle is sprang you damn wanker!" Arthur was swept up by America quickly, who knew there was no time, "Go to the back door!" He ordered, Francis grabbing Matthew and running. They burst from the house when suddenly zombies came after them as they streaked along the back path.

Alfred's eyes stung but he didn't let that stop him, he continued running, England pressed against him as he held him bridle style, knowing he could stop with the precious cargo. There was a small thump and oof behind him. Canada had fallen and lost his glasses. "I-I can't see!" He yelled, the groans of the zombies coming closer. "Get up get up!" America's eyes teared, seeing him on the ground, not knowing or seeing how close the zombies were gaining. Matthew's face soaked with tears and he simply looked up, "Go without me." "Never, come on Matthieu, please get up." Canada gestured him away, yelling now, "Go, I'm not going to help anyway! I'm useless just go!"

America's heart churned and he knew they had to go, "A-America, please keep them safe…" Alfred nodded, tears flowing from his eyes. A zombie emerged from the group, and Matthew turned, eyes widening when he saw the fast moving blur coming towards him, "GO, GO!" He screeched at them. Alfred turned, mind whirling as he carried Arthur away, Francis following behind them. He heard a scream from behind, although he refused to look back to see his beloved brother being slaughtered by the merciless zombies. Memories of his last words surged and replayed into his mind, how he urged them to go forward and leave him, to save them. He didn't let the scream of agony that bubbled in his throat to release into the woods, so instead he quietly sang his brother's national anthem, a song Canada loved since birth because it was his own.

"O Canada…

Our home and native land."

Blurs of trees streaked by as they ran.

"True patriots love,

In all thy sons command."

The groans began getting fainter by the second.

"With glowing hearts

We see thee rise."

His words rang through the silent air, their feet thudding against the ground being the chorus.

"The true north strong and free

O Canada we stand on guard for thee."

The lyric was something of a lie, he didn't guard him, he let him die, and he wasn't a hero at all.

"God keep our land,

Glorious and free."

Canada would be okay, he's fine, and he's okay. Alfred blocked the thoughts of his brother being fine out of his head, how can a dead person be okay?

"O Canada we stand on guard for thee.

O Canada we stand on guard for thee."

Alfred fell to his knees, unable to go any further. Arthur wriggled from his grasp. America's hands rose to his face, long drawn out sobs rising from his throat. Why did he save him? How was he a hero? Who was he kidding; he'd never be the hero. His mind drew back to Matthew's last request, "A-America, please keep them safe."

He rose to his feet, wiping his eyes. He was going to avenge his fallen brother, and protect his family.

He was going to save them all and be the hero, promise on Matthew's grave.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two Zombies in Hetalia

Russia Belarus Ukraine Latvia Lithuania Estonia

A fist met face with a zombie's, knocking it down before another swung to the one crowded at the other, a leg powerfully kicking a zombie's torso, effectively fending it off. The tall Russian man stood at the door, limbs connecting to other parts of the undead to ward them away. "Get the guns." He ordered to the two standing behind him. Belarus nodded, grabbing the arm of her sister, dragging her away from the scene. Irunya was dragged behind her, eyes watery, spilling over onto her face. "S-sestra I'm scared." Natalia nodded, grabbing a gun, placing another in her sister's hands, "I understand but we can't think about that now."

She rushed away, turning a corner to see the trembling baltics. Lithuania seemed to be trying to wake Latvia, who had passed out earlier in fear and shock. "Toris, get a first aid kit. Eduard, get a pocket knife and a lighter." The Belarusian nation instructed. "What about Latvia, we can't leave him here!" Toris protested, eyes wide, rubbing Raivis's arms. "Do as you're told and carry him." She growled at him, making Eduard stand and leave to hurriedly grab what he was told to. She went back to Ukraine, who was now sobbing into her hands. Natalia looked to Ivan, seeing him block the door with a few heavy items, a thing of wood in the handles. "We have a little time, we have to go. Where are the baltics?" Ivan asked, looking toward the youngest sister. The two came in, Lithuania carrying the small nation of Latvia on his back, "We're here sir."

Ivan nodded, grabbing a gun that had been stacked onto the wall, "We need to go now." He ran for the back door, throwing it open, running first to guide them to the woods. Lithuania was stationed on the inside, Ukraine and Belarus flanking the sides, Estonia having a careful hand rested on the passed out Raivis. They streaked along the path until they reached the woods, falling at that point, panting heavily, on their knees. Lithuania sat with Raivis in his lap, brushing the hair from his face. Latvia's sleepy eyes opened slowly, blinking up at him, "T-Toris?" Toris nodded, gazing at him softly, "How are you feeling?"

"I had a b-bad dream…"

Lithuania paused, "Raivis that wasn't a dream…"  
"W-what do you mean? I-It actually happened? Are we going to die?" He became more frantic by the second, eyes watering, "W-where's Pete? Is he okay?" He hugged Toris tightly, a sob racking his small frame as it pressed against Lithuania's much bigger one, "I don't want to die…" He repeated to him, trembling, small hands reaching to grasp his shirt. Toris hugged him back, rubbing his back gently, "You aren't going to die, and it's going to be okay."

He glanced to the others. Russia was squatted, using snow to and his gloved hand to wipe off his gun. Belarus sat with Ukraine, trying to comfort her, hugging her and speaking in her ear, muttering things he was too far away to hear. Estonia was off nearby, breaking branches off trees, using a pocket knife to saw off others, also grabbing dry moss that hang from trees. Toris assumed that was all to make a fire, considering he had a lighter.

His eyes strayed back to the little one hugging him and he thought back to Feliks. Oh he hoped he was okay. Raivis shifted, sighing a little, "You're really comfy…" He muttered sleepily. "You should get the sleeps, you must be tired." Lithuania suggested, Latvia just nodding a little, snuggling into his chest.

Ivan smiled a bit, having watched Lithuania and Latvia from his peripheral vision. "You're good with the little ones, da?" He gestured to the snoozing nation loosely strung upon his chest and lap. "He's like a little brother to me." Toris responded, running his fingers through Raivis's hair. Russia nodded, turning back to the gun.

Estonia returned, dumping a whole bunch of wood and dry moss onto the ground, crouching near it, beginning to clear away the snow.

Natalia looked down at her hands as Irunya played with hair, recalling memories from that day, only then letting fear slip into her mind. Yet she wasn't scared but she was in fear. She feared for her families' safety, including the baltics. She puffed a little, blush rising to her face when her mind lingered more than intended on Lithuania, clutching her dress in her hands.

"All done~" Ukraine smiled, and helped Natalia up, who held her braided hair in her hand. Irunya giggled, "twirl around!" she cheered, obviously in a better mood. Natalia sighed, twirling; lifting a leg, knowing that was how her sister had taught her to proper twirl. Ukraine bounced in her spot, clapping, laughing, and "You look great!" "Thanks." Belarus muttered, blushing and looking away.

"You look really nice Miss Belarus." Toris commented, still holding Latvia, having watched her. Her face flushed red, "whatever." She turned away, making Lithuania frown a bit. He didn't understand her at all, he thought girls liked compliments but when it came to Natalia she never seemed to like them at all. He'd never be able to impress her, especially with her fawning over her older brother while Toris watched.

Everything seemed peaceful in the woods, especially for little sleeping Raivis, who snuggled up on him, muttering in his sleep. Maybe they wouldn't die. No, they wouldn't, they'd live, he was sure of it.


End file.
